Reborn
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: A Highlander: Endgame/DBZ crossover. HuaMei and I go to the DBZ world to wish Connor back. This goes with 'Diary', but can be read without reading and of Diary.


TITLE: Reborn  
Date: None  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charters from Highlander: Endgame. All DBZ charters belong to FUNimation. HuaMei belongs to herself. This can be considered a Diary Entree.   
  
HuaMei and I watched as Duncan cut Connor's head off. That started a long discussing (that is still going on) about whether or not Duncan had to chop Connor's head off (I still say he had to), and whether or not he could have dropped the sward (he could not.)  
  
After we watched the movie for the tenth time (4th really), I came up with and idea.  
  
"It's a shame we can't go to the DBZ world, and wish Connor back."  
  
"That's great. A DBZ/Highlander crossover." HuaMei aid.  
  
"It could happen." I tried to respond.  
  
She ignored me, and struck in Highlander for the 5th time. I left the room, and went on-line to put my pic on Fanfiction.  
  
After I got my picture on, I logged off and stopped HuaMei from watching the movie for the 7th time. (No lie. She watched that movie non-stop.) I got Mewtwo to come out, and he watched the movie while I did my ever present Chemistry homework.  
  
After the movie, Mewtwo used Instant Transmission and went who knows where. HuaMei and I got some food. When Mewtwo came back he was not alone. HuaMei screamed and I ran into the room. Standing in front of her was Duncan MacLoud.  
  
Mewtwo looked at me and said, "Well, you wanted to wish Connor back. I thought Duncan should come with us."  
  
"Mewtwo told me all about this world. When can we go?" Duncan asked.  
  
HuaMei stood there like an idiot with her mouth hanging open, so I answered him.  
  
"We can leave in the morning."  
  
He agreed, and we got ready to attempt another trip to the DBZ world. Hopefully, this one would be more successful that our last attempt.  
  
The next morning we grabbed our stuff, and left HuaMei's house. I got Mewtwo to take us to my house. From there HuaMei and I grabbed our Pokemon, you should never leave home without them, and we headed to the portal.   
  
When we got there, we could tell nothing had happened to it. It looked fixed, but the display said an error might occur when we tried to return. Translation, we could go to the DBZ world, but we may not be able to get home. We decided to try it. Worst comes to worst I could always marry Trunks, settle down, and have myself a little Saiyan family. Or not. I had a plan if we got stuck. It just may make this a Highlander/DBZ/Pokemon crossover.  
  
I activated the machine and we stepped through the portal.  
  
After a few seconds, I began to feel the ground under my feet. I looked at the others and could tell they we shaken up, even Duncan.   
  
"The last time we used it, it did NOT do that." HuaMei said looking nervous.  
  
"Let's just hope it got us to the right planet." Mewtwo said.  
  
"WHAT!?!" HuaMei shrieked.  
  
I got her to calm down, and I gave the cat a dirty look. He smiled back at me.  
  
"Let's walk and try to figure out where we are."  
  
We walked for about an hour, when Mewtwo brought up a good point.   
  
"Why don't you use your Rapidash and Ponyta?"  
  
We got the horses out, and Duncan rode with me. Mewtwo flew ahead of us to 'scout for trouble'. When we finally reached a town, it turned out it was the one with Capsule Corp. So, it turns out we made it. {By the way before I forget, sorry about the Pokemon thing, if you read the Diary entree for 03/09/01 it should explain some stuff.}  
  
When we got there, we could tell they were not there. {If your wonder who I meant when I said they go back to the top, and read the disclaimer.} We left, and headed for Master Roshi's. They weren't there. Next we tried the one we should have tried before Roshi's, Goku's. Ever heard that song 'Two out of Three Ain't Bad'? Well they were at Goku's. That left us with a very interesting question. How should we introduce our selves?  
  
Mewtwo came up with the answer.  
  
"They can sense an energy build up, right?"  
  
"Yes. So what?"  
  
"Watch this." The cat said as he floated up. He got very high, about as high as birds fly. You know, when you can barley see them?  
  
He suddenly released enough power for a Metronome. The sky turned a bright purple, and Mewtwo disappeared.  
  
Goku and the others ran out of the house, and stared at us. That was not the way I would have handled things. Mewtwo flew back down to us.  
  
"What?!" He demanded when he saw everyone was looking at him. And I do mean everyone, the Z-fighters included.  
  
"Did you have to do that?" I demand.  
  
The cat smiled.   
  
"And stop smiling, you look like the Cheshire cat!"  
  
"I don't care who the 'Cheshire cat' is, who are you?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
I looked at Goku, and asked him if we could go somewhere to talk. HuaMei and I told them the story, and answered all of their questions.  
  
"So, you want to use the DragonBalls to wish Connor back?" Piccolo asked rather rhetorically.  
  
"What I want to know is what kind of move it is, that would release that much energy." Vegeta asked with a slight edge to his voice.  
  
"Did you like it?" Mewtwo asked sweetly. "It wasn't even one of my strongest."  
  
At lest he told the truth about the fact that it was not his strongest. Now, if he would only mention that some of the others had been made a part of him when he was cloned.  
  
"That move was called a 'Metronome', and under usual circumstances it is impossible to control." I told everyone.  
  
"What do you mean under usual circumstances?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Never mind." Mewtwo said in an attempt to get everyone off the subject of his moves.  
  
"Let me guess, you never learned Transform?" HuaMei asked.  
  
"He never did. One of the most easy, and he could not ever get it down.."  
  
Mewtwo growled at me.  
  
"Do you think we can get back to Connor?" Duncan asked.  
  
Vegeta stopped staring at Mewtwo, long enough to look at Duncan. Goku and the others agreed. The one drawback, they needed one more DragonBall. At that point Yamcha walked in. He had been the only one missing, so he got introduced as we were leaving. Duncan introduced himself with the following introduction.  
  
"I am Duncan MacLoud, of the clan MacLoud."  
  
Yamcha gave his usually greeting and HuaMei looked like she was ready to pass out. Duncan's introduction just made my day, I had been waiting for that.  
  
"Goku, do you know where the last DragonBall is?" Tien asked.  
  
"It's about two hours away from here."  
  
The Z-fighters took off, we had told them we would be riding our horses. Duncan once again rode with me. Mewtwo flew. Of course, he had to fly faster than Vegeta.  
  
"What is it with those two?" HuaMei asked.  
  
I started Star Buck off at as fast as they were flying and Ponyta kept up.  
  
"I think both of them want to be the strongest. Can you imagine a fight between them?"  
  
Duncan did not say anything until now. "They just don't like each other. Their personalities to be the best, keep getting in the way."  
  
I watched as they flew. I wanted to make sure no one tried to shoot energy at one another. We arrived at the site without any fatalities. Then the fun began, the stupid ball was barred.  
  
One hour later Mewtwo found it, that really made Vegeta made. What can I say, they hate each other. We took the DragonBalls up to Kami's. Mewtwo once again wanted to show off and used Instant Transmission, taking everyone in the clearing with him. (Just because Vegeta can't use something, he had to rub it in his face.)  
  
We were greeted by Mr. Popo, and he took us to see Dende. Dende summoned the dragon, and we got a very cool view of it. The TV show does not do that dragon justice. It was just so beautiful. Then came the hard part.  
  
"What is your first wish?" {Before I put the rest of this down, picture Goku throwing a Kamahamaha at the dragon, then imagine how hard it is to stand in front of it and make a wish, not to mention some of the other DBZ Never Says that did not make the list.}  
  
"We want to wish Connor MacLoud, of the clan MacLoud, back."  
  
"This will take two of your wishes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The dragon's eyes blazed, and a light filled the air. Duncan told HuaMei he had the sense of another immortal near by, and Connor appeared in front of us.  
  
"What is your final wish?" The dragon asked.  
  
"That's all, thanks." Goku called out.  
  
We watched as the DragonBalls scattered, and then said good-bye to everyone. Mewtwo took us to the drop off site. I tried to activate the portal, and nothing happened.  
  
"What?" I asked when everyone looked at me.  
  
"Duncan said you would be able to get me home." Connor said.  
  
"I can take you to your world. I just don't know if I can get the rest of us."  
  
"So does that mean I get to meet Amanda?" HuaMei asked.  
  
"Who is Amanda?" Duncan asked.  
  
"No one. Let's get you home."  
  
I got the back-up portal open, and we went to the Highlander's world. This was my plan. From TV show worlds I could get us to other TV worlds. Once we were in the Pokemon world, we would be able to use the portal that never closes. This one is different from the main one. It was also the reason I have drifters around my house.  
  
So I don't bore, you I'll skip the worlds we went to, but let me just say I finally got to meet Frodo.   
  
Once we got to Mewtwo's world he began to get nervous. He doesn't like his world, and it's not like we were going to run into Ash Ketchum. We got out the horses, and rode to the portal. Luckily no one challenged us, it could have been Mewtwo's face. He growled at every trainer that got close to us, and all of the trainer's Pokemon hid.  
  
At the portal we went threw, and waiting for us one the other side were Mew and Cycat.  
  
"Where have you been?" Cycat demanded.  
  
"Let me type it up and I'll let you read it."  
  
Mewtwo went to take a shower, and HuaMei got Alakazam to take her home. I, on the other hand, sat down and typed this. Now maybe I can take a shower, if Mewtwo left me any hot water.  
  
  



End file.
